1. Technical Field
The invention relates to resin compositions, molded articles formed therefrom, and methods or processes for molding and/or forming molded articles. The compositions contain low-molecular weight components which form a polyester urethane hybrid network.
More specifically, the resin compositions contain a first component consisting of a condensation product of at least one diol and at least one unsaturated dicarboxylic acid-like material, a second component containing an ethylenically unsaturated monomer capable of copolymerizing with the first component, and a third component constituting a polyisocyanate.
2. Background Information
A related resin composition is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,849. However, a disadvantage of this composition is that it shrinks during curing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,849 provides a solution for the problem by reducing the number of unsaturations in the polymer, so that the shrinkage caused by the radical polymerization is decreased. However, the disadvantage of this measure is that the mechanical properties of the material deteriorate proportionally.